pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Empire, the Witch and the Travelers
The Snow Empire, the Witch and the Travelers a crossover special between Pokémon Tales: Plasma and Pokémon Stop. It aired 2/17/20. Story Ian walks past the window in the Pokémon Center, revealing it is the dead of night. He sorts through his Pokéballs as Mienfoo yawns. Ian: Welcome to the team. Strange things happen to us often. Like this dream premonition. Glad Professor Oak and Juniper responded at this time of night. Mienfoo: (Drowsy) Mien mien. Ian: Don’t know “what.” Just that it’s going to happen. The two pass a full length mirror, with light shining through the cracks. Ian smirks as they approach it. He grabs behind the mirror, opening it like a door. Mienfoo peeks its head in, bringing it out covered in snow. Mienfoo shakes it off. Ian: Alternate dimension. With snow. Most likely a blizzard. (Sighs) Let’s go. We have places to be in the morning. Ian and Mienfoo step through the portal, the doorway shutting and disappearing behind them. Mienfoo is startled as Ian trudges through blizzard winds and two feet high snow. Mienfoo rushes after him. The blizzard blows with no end in sight, Mienfoo rubbing its arms to keep warm. Mienfoo’s head then perks up, surveying the distance. Mienfoo: (Warning) Mien! Ian stops and listens, a dull thump occurring in rhythm. The volume gets louder as two Galarian Darmanitan appear out of the blizzard above him. Ian: Mienfoo, Hi Jump Kick! Mienfoo leaps with a glowing orange knee as one Darmanitan breaks through with an Ice Punch. The second Darmanitan breathes wind to form Icicle Crashing into Mienfoo. Mienfoo is buried under the snow and rubble as Ian reaches for another Pokéball. Voice: I wouldn’t do that if I were you! Ian turns to the Darmanitan, barely glimpsing humanoid figures riding each one of them. Ian squints to get a better look but is unable to. Ian: Cheren? Male Voice: You don’t know who I am? I am Nerehc, leader of the Snow Emperor’s Pursuit Squad! Female Voice: And I’m Enirahtak, the second leader of the Snow Emperor’s Pursuit Squad! The blizzard winds let up enough for Ian to see Cheren’s and Katharine’s faces despite wearing heavy snow gear. Ian gently lowers his hand though keeps it primed. Ian: Didn’t picture you as an errand boy. Who’s this Snow Emperor? Nerehc: Only the most powerful trainer of the Avonu Region! Enirahtak: He rules from his castle on Tsiwt Mountain! He is so powerful that he created this never ending blizzard! Nerehc: Any stranger entering the borders of his kingdom shall be captured, interrogated and beaten. If you are useful you will join the Emperor’s army. Ian: And if I’m not? Enirahtak: We leave you to die in the blizzard! We don’t even have to get our hands dirty. So come quietly and we won’t hurt you. Ian: No. Mienfoo appears to the side, striking Enirahtak’s Darmanitan and throwing her off it. Nerehc: Icicle Crash! Nerehc’s Darmanitan fires Icicle Crash, slamming into Mienfoo. The Icicle Crash surrounds Ian and Mienfoo like a prison. Nerehc: Our Darmanitan have the ability Gorilla Tactics. This makes them stronger than most, making them the perfect attack dogs. Crush them! Darmanitan forms a large Icicle Crash, letting it drop. A figure rushes in and strikes the Icicle Crash with two fingers, causing it to shatter. Ian opens a Pokéball and chooses Blissey. Blissey: (Shivering) Bliss! Ian: I know. Use Soft-Boiled. Then Mienfoo help that ally! Blissey glows gold, releasing an energy orb to Mienfoo that reinvigorates it. It leaps to be beside Shifu as they strike Nerehc’s Darmanitan with their palms. Nerehc is thrown off while Enirahtak gets back on hers. Enirahtak: Get them with Ice Punch! Darmanitan swings Ice Punch, as Shifu catches it and suspends Darmanitan in the air. Darmanitan freaks out and attacks again, this time Mienfoo catching the attack and striking with Hi Jump Kick. The icicles around Ian shake, as Tauntaun rams through. A figure obscured in winter clothing offers its hand, Ian taking it and being pulled on. He returns Mienfoo and Blissey while the figure returns Shifu. They then disappear into the snowstorm, Nerehc throwing a tantrum. Nerehc: No, no, no! No one escapes the Pursuit Squad! Enirahtak: Then let’s pursue them! We are the best trackers this side of Avonu. Tauntaun rides through the blizzard, Ian clinging onto the stranger. Ian: I suppose you want a thank you, Gash. Gash: Oh seriously? Gash pulls down part of his snow mask, revealing his face. Gash: How’d you know it was me? Ian: Odd styling of Pokémon. Yours have a unique aesthetic appearance from your dimension. Which this isn’t. Gash: Is it yours? Ian: No. Those faces looked like people I knew, but had different personalities and forms of Pokémon. Gash: Either way let’s find someplace warm! Even a Tauntaun could freeze out here! Tauntaun: (Bellows) Gash: Sorry, poor word choice. Ian: I agree. Let’s find shelter. End Scene Tauntaun stumbles across a tavern, panting heavily and shaking. Gash strokes it to calm it. Gash: There there. You rest a while and get out of the cold. Gash returns Tauntaun, leaving him and Ian suspended in midair. The two both fall into the snow. Ian glares Gash down as he bursts into the tavern. Gash: Your finest table for two heroes in the making! The tarvern goes quiet, several ruffians glaring them down. Two waitresses stop what they’re doing as one of them glances terrified at the head honcho. Silver has his feet kicked up on a table. Revlis: Heroes? Bah! Look like ‘couple skinny twanks to me! The ruffians all burst into laughter, everybody going about their business. One of them comes up and circles Gash, sniffing him. Gash: Cilan?! Get off of me! Gash shoves Nalic off, him smacking his lips as he creeps off. He begins following one of the waitresses, her yelping and others laughing. Gash’s temper rises as Ian puts his hand on his shoulder. Ian: We don’t want to stand out, remember? Gash shakes his hand off as the two take a seat by the window, far from the bustling chaos. Gash: First they don’t give us the respect we deserve, then Cilan sniffs me like a piece of meat. That is Cilan, right? Ian: Not the one you know. This is an alternate dimension, and theses are alternate forms of them. The two from the blizzard had inverse names of my friends. Gash: So what, backwards? (Snickers) That guy’s name is Nalic? Ian: Most likely. Then of course, those who were my allies before are enemies now. And almost all these guys were my allies. Gash: Almost? There’s someone here that wouldn’t hate you? Ian: Maybe you instead. Waitress: (Peppy) Hello there! Gash turns and his jaw drops. Mary stands with a notepad and pencil. Gash: Mary?! Yram: No, silly! I’m Yram and I’ll be your waitress! Not many new patrons come here. You guys must be brave and freezing! Ian: Both sum it up. Two hot chocolates and some water. Yram: Okie dokie! Yram heads off, Gash doing a double take. Gash: That was freaky. She was the exact opposite of Mary! Bubble-headed and perky instead of witty and sarcastic. Ian: We should avoid getting involved with them as much as we can. Gash: But we’re here to save this realm! Inter-dimensional rule 1, “If you end up on a different Earth, then you have been summoned to complete a grand quest!” Ian: That is so not a rule. Gash: Is too! It’s in Professor Gingko’s “Dimension Traveling for Dummies. This Means You, Gash.” Sorta offensive if you ask me, but the one page I read was very useful. Ian: In that book is probably a “don’t interfere more than necessary” chapter. Gash: No, that’s the “Time Travel for Dummies” book. Ian: These people look like our friends, which means we will want to help them. But if they’re our enemies then that is bad for us. Gash: Ah. Maybe I should’ve read more of the book. But it was so boring! Ian: So are we in agreement? Gash: Yes. No intervention unless necessary. Plates and glasses shatter on the floor, everybody looking. Nalic is sniffing up to Yram as food and liquid are spilt all over. Revlis: What are you doing, tavern wench? I thought you could handle this type of harassment! Gash: Is this a necessary situation? Ian: No. Yram: (Cheery) I’m sorry Mr. Revlis. Revlis: General Revlis. General of the Snow Empire’s legion! Yram: Sorry Mr. General Revlis! I’ll clean it up once I get some towels! Revlis: Towels? Bah! You’ll clean it with your mouth! Yram: I’m sorry? Revlis: Semaj, what are you teaching these wenches? They know nothing! Semaj (Bartender) She’s new. Revlis: When the Snow Legion is here, you entertain. Which means you clean up with your tongue. Revlis snaps his fingers, the other waitress yelping as she stands at attention. Nwad: (Fearful) Yes sir? Revlis: Show this wench how we clean a mess here. Nwad: (Frenzied) Yes sir! Nwad rushes over to the sight of the spill, going down on her hands and knees and licking the mess up. All the soldiers begin laughing and banging their tables, while Nalic creeps closer to her from behind. Ian grips the table tightly. Gash: Now? Ian turns away instead of responding. Revlis: Now you. Yram: (Slightly less cheerful) Yes, sir. Just gonna lick up the floor. Nothing weird about that. Yram crouches down, getting on her hands and knees. She lowers her head to lick the floor, when Revlis throws a Pokéball. An Alolan Raticate comes out, diving at Yram with jaws gaping wide. Yram sees the shadow forming over her and screams at the sight. Kirby: Uhn! A suction wave sweeps through the air, Raticate caught and sucked in. Kirby holds Raticate in its mouth, then spits it as a star projectile that blasts Nalic away into a wall. Raticate is distorted as Nwad leaps onto a table in fright. Gash and Kirby approach Revlis’ table, others backing down from their expressions. Gash: That is no way to treat a lady. Revlis: Oh, you really think you’re a hero. Let me just go ahead and quash that dream. Boys, handle him. Neb and Yrag open Pokéballs, choosing Alolan Raichu and Alolan Golem. Both Pokémon spark and fire Thunderbolt streams at Gash. Kirby prepares to intercept when the two attacks arch around them, going towards Marowak’s Lightning Rod bone. Gash: Don’t you dare tell me that it was no longer necessary! Ian: No, you were in the right. Gash: Wait, seriously? Didn’t think you’d admit that. Revlis: GET THEM BOTH! Nalic throws a Pokéball and a Galarian Stunfisk comes out. Its fins glow green as it lunges to bite into them. Kirby Inhales Stunfisk and releases it, forming a Stunfisk costume over its body. Gash: Show what you’ve got with Snap Trap! Kirby goes for Snap Trap and bites into Stunfisk. Raichu and Golem go after it when they are hit by a Flung bone, it returning to Marowak. The two charge Marowak while Ttayw and Asor choose a Galarian Meowth and Kantonian Meowth. The two Meowth Scratch at Kirby, trying to force it to free Stunfisk. Ian: Bone Rush! Marowak pounds Raichu and Golem with multiple blows, defeating them. Revlis stomps his foot in frustration. Revlis: You are my finest soldiers and you can’t handle two twanks?! Raticate, Hyper Beam! Raticate gets up and fires a dark red Hyper Beam. Marowak spins its bone to take the attack but is blasted back. Stunfisk strikes Kirby with Metal Claw, and it lets go and leaps back. Nwad and Yram hide behind the bar, with Semaj no longer there. Revlis: How’s that for power? Hyper Beam again! Gash: Kirby, ditch the power and use Inhale! Ian: Marowak, knock them back with Bone Rush! Marowak strains to stand, but advances. Kirby Inhales and sucks in both Meowth and Stunfisk. Marowak spikes the three into Raticate’s Hyper Beam, shielding the heroes. Revlis: (Tantruming) Useless, useless, useless! And why aren’t you doing anything?! Yawnoc! Yawnoc seems oblivious to the battle around him, staring intently into an empty glass. Revlis throws a spoon at his head, finally getting his attention. Yawnoc: Duh? Revlis: Fight with us! Yawnoc: (Silly grin) Okay boss! Exeggutor! Revlis: No! Not that one! Use-- The blizzard continues to rage outside the tavern when suddenly Alolan Exeggutor breaks clean through the roof. The Exeggutor heads look around confused, as if expecting to see people. Exeggutor: Exe? 2x4 from the ceiling fall down toward Revlis, dust coming down as well. The contrast of warm air and cold air form a mist, which thickens into a steam. Revlis: Are you daft, idiot?! That does nothing, (giggles) nothing to— Revlis bends over, holding his stomach as he begins to laugh uncontrollably. Everyone else fakes a laughter until they realize they can no longer stop. Nalic is rolling on the ground with hysteria as Yawnoc takes a moment to process what’s going on. Gash: Uh (chuckles) What happened? A hand grabs Gash and leads him off, Kirby following. Ian returns Marowak as he, Gash and Semaj are outside. Galarian Weezing floats down from the ceiling. Ian: The laughing gas was you? Semaj: The move Strange Steam, to be precise. I must say, you two are impregnable! Knocking aside top soldiers like they were nothing! Gash: I get that a lot. Ian: Soldiers for what? Semaj: The empire. We of the resistance, the Tekcor Alliance, are working to stop them. I was undercover but with you we don’t need to spy! Come! I will take you to the resistance! Semaj leads the way as Ian and Gash follow. Ian: Great. Gash: What? Now we get to be the heroes! Ian: Yeah, but Tekcor is “Rocket” backwards. Team Rocket. My usual enemies. End Scene Semaj leads the way through the blizzard to a cave hideout, them traveling inward. Ian: So you oppose this Snow Emperor? Semaj: This realm was originally peaceful before he arrived. He used his power to freeze over western Avonu, wiping out millions in the process. The storm is ever expanding, as are those willing to serve in return for shelter and warmth. Gash: The guys we fought just seem like they enjoy fighting. Semaj: Those were the elite forces. Which you took down like nothing. The leaders will want to meet you. The group finally arrives at the end of the tunnel, Semaj performing a secret knock. A door opens to let them in. Eissej: Semaj! You brought guests? Semaj: Our newest members to suppress the Snow Emperor! Tlaboc: (Groans) You’ve said that before. Tlaboc gets up from the fire, scratching his hip. He examines the two new guys before yawning. Tlaboc: What’s so different about these two? Semaj: They opposed the Snow Legion and defeated them! The army was no match for their superior strength! Orez: Oh were they? Orez emerges from the shadows behind them, startling Gash and putting Ian on edge. Orez: Prove it. Orez’s Alolan Dugtrio breaks out of the ground, firing Mud Bomb at them. The two dodge as Gash chooses Zoombini, which wears snow goggles, skates and a wool hat. Gash: Zoombini! Disorient it! Ian: And Delibird, Ice Beam! Zoombini skates around Dugtrio, the three heads rapidly turning to keep track and bonking their heads together. Ian chooses Delibird, which freezes Dugtrio with Ice Beam. Dugtrio manages to squirm free and Digs underground. Ian: Present. Delibird spins and fires a Present orb, which hits Dugtrio as it surfaces. Dugtrio is injured from the explosion as Delibird hands it another one. Delibird: Deli deli! Orez: Dugtrio! Attack! Dugtrio waits as the orb explodes, showering it with healing energy. Orez is speechless. Orez: You, healed us? Gash: Of course! We are heroes from another-- Ian: --Land! Traveling and helping where necessary. Gash: You mean we’re from-- Ian elbows Gash, who pushes back at Ian. The two scowl then look away from each other. Tlaboc: (Yawns) I’ve seen enough. Welcome to the Tekcor Alliance. Gash: Alright! So where is everyone? Eissej: This is everyone. Gash: Say what now? Orez: Fewer and fewer people openly rebel against the Snow Emperor. I mean, look where it’s gotten us! Hiding in a cave waiting for them to find and obliterate us. Semaj: But now that these two are here we can begin our advance! The six of us together will be unstoppable! Eissej: Semaj is right! The time to act is now! Gash: The time is right! We shall triumph! (Shivers) Though can we get that fire up a little more? I still haven’t warmed up yet. Tlaboc: (Shivers) The fire hasn’t gone down at all. Which means-- Ian: A cold front. Entering the room. Everyone looks slowly towards the doorway, the wall creaking as it is frozen into ice. Sonic waves slip through the cracks and shatters it, Darmanitan’s Uproar overwhelming the room. Everyone drops down holding their ears. Enirahtak walks in with a grin. Enirahtak: Easier to subdue you than I thought! Nerehc: And what a bonus. You led us straight to Tekcor. The Snow Emperor will reward us greatly for this. Orez: I knew it! Traitors! They led them here! Gash: We did not lead them! How’d they even follow?! Nerehc: Darmanitan can track anything in the snow. All of you surrender or your execution will occur here instead of in the presence of the emperor. Semaj: If you believe that we’ll bow like that you have not met the Tekcor Alliance! You shall meet your match here! Enirahtak: Doubtful! You are already putty in our hands. Darmanitan, incapacitate them with Uproar! Enirahtak’s Darmanitan prepares Uproar when it’s struck by Dig from below. Eissej takes this opportunity and chooses her Alolan Meowth. Meowth: Meowth. Eissej: Use Fake Out! Nerehc: Freeze-Dry! Meowth charges and claps its paws together, releasing a shockwave that stuns Darmanitan. Ian and Gash prepare to engage when Tlaboc holds his arm out. Tlaboc: Deep towards the mountain there’s an old log cabin. Go there and seek the witch’s help. Gash: There’s a witch now? Tlaboc: Request her aid. She may help you more than me. This will be Tekcor’s finest hour! Ian: Save that for later. Nerehc: Like I’ll allow an escape! Darmanitan! Semaj: Weezing, Strange Steam! Semaj chooses Weezing, it releasing a thick steam. Darmanitan charges but stops within, backing off. The steam fades but a thin vapory gas remains. Ian and Gash are gone. Enirahtak: A glorious battle to your deaths then! Use Uproar! Darmanitan screams Uproar, though not as powerful as before. Enirahtak: Impossible! Semaj: Weezing has the ability Neutralizing Gas. All other abilities are canceled out! Tlaboc: Including your Gorilla Tactics. Tlaboc opens a Pokéball, choosing Alolan Persian. Team Tekcor stare down the Pursuit Squad. Tlaboc: How about we move this along? Persian, Power Gem. Orez: Dugtio, Mud Bomb! Eissej: Meowth, Pay Day! Semaj: Weezing, Clear Smog! Nerehc: Icicle Spear! Enirahtak: Uproar! The attacks are released and cause chains of explosions, shaking the terrain. Tauntaun rides away from the mountain, it wobbling from the shake. Gash: You’ve got this. It’s all good. (Glares at Ian) Why didn’t you let me tell them about being heroes from an alternate dimension! It might’ve helped for them to know our true power! Ian: I’m sure in that book you haven't read it said, “Don’t tell people you’re from another world. They’ll think you’re crazy and lock you up!” Gash: That may be the case, but they were counting on us! Then we just left them! Not a very hero thing to do! Ian: We do the mission right. So we find the witch and request her help. Gash: And doing it right means leaving them behind? Admit it, you just didn’t want to help your former enemies! Ian: That is not what’s happening here. Gash: Then what is?! Ian: We don’t belong here. The more we intervene, the more distorted this world becomes. Things that weren’t supposed to happen will. We just doomed Tekcor. Gash: But we may save them from tyranny! Ian: They should be the ones to do so, not us. Gash lets out an exasperated sigh, as Delibird descends and lands on Tauntaun’s head. Delibird: Deli! Ian: Found it? Lead the way. Delibird flies off, Tauntaun running after it. The two spend the remainder of the trip in silence as a log cabin comes into view. They approach as they identify a rock slab with a red serpent painted on mounted in the door frame. Gash: You think this one has a secret knock as well? The head section of the slab extends out on shadowy tendrils, inspecting the newcomers. It retracts back close as it releases tendrils to release its arms and a tail. Runerigus snarls at them and fires several Shadow Balls at them. Tauntaun and Delibird are hit, knocking them to the ground. Gash: Seriously?! You can’t take out our ride like that! Ian: It’s part Ghost at least. Can you get it out of the doorway? Gash: Oh now you need my help! I’ll beat it on my own! Demohound! Gash throws a Pokéball, choosing Demohound. It growls ferally as it lunges at Runerigus. Demohound bites through the shadow tendril, causing Runerigus’ arm to drop like a rock. Runerigus’ body glows black as Demohound is trapped in place by Mean Look. A shadow tendril reconnects its arm as it slashes with Shadow Claw. Demohound is forced to take it as Runerigus fires Shadow Ball. Blissey drops in front of Demohound, protecting it from the attack. Gash: Seriously?! Do you not trust me to handle this? I’m the hero from another dimension here! I can take out a slab of rock! Ian: Which just immobilized you! You’re jumping head first into everything! Calm down and think! Gash: I am! I’m thinking that while we’re bickering that thing is going to, wait why isn’t it attacking? Runerigus retracts its body back in as a cloaked figure comes out beside it. He removes his hood. Hguh: You are the ones she summoned? Ian: Summoned? Gash: Boom! Told you saying it out loud was a good idea! Ian: It really wasn’t. Hguh leads the two inside as they return their Pokémon. Runerigus retakes its position as the door. Inside the cabin are dozens of wood carvings, brewing pots, beakers filled with ingredients and clothes scattered all over. A Cursola sits on a counter in a pot as if it’s a plant. A chanting hum occurs as a figure digs through a pile, only her purple dress visible. Hguh: (Stomps loudly) GUESTS MADAM! Witch: AH! The witch tumbles backwards from the pile, landing upside down while holding a jar of fluid. Witch: Hguh! I didn’t gift you the ability to talk so you could do that every time there are guests! (Confused) Why are they upside down? Gash: (Leans to Ian) We sure we want her help? Ian: (Whispers) She resembles a trusted friend. We’ll see. (To witch) Hello Esile. We’re the outer worlders you summoned. Gash: (Under breath) Hypocrite. Esile stands and is in Ian’s face in a heartbeat, examining the most minute of details. She does the same to Gash, though he tries to push her back. Esile: A success! I actually summoned people from the great beyond! Gash: We weren’t dead, just from a different dimension. Esile: Semantics don’t matter when it comes to magic! Come come! Esile leads the way through the cabin, kicking wood carvings out of the way as she goes. Ian carefully steps over beakers lying around while Gash shifts a pile of clothes with his foot. Hguh pushes him along. Esile breaks a horn off Cursola’s body. Cursola: Curse! Esile: Bah you’ve already cursed me! But you also blessed me with these champions! Your curse is unwarranted! Esile drops the Cursola horn into a large cauldron, as she begins pouring various liquids into it. She then lifts her leg and pulls a holster from her leg, pulling out an eyeball. Gash: (Gagging) What is that?! Esile: Eye of Sobble. The tears frozen onto them have ideal properties for my spells. Ian: Why not keep it sealed and chilled? Is the temperature cold enough for it to remain frozen? Esile: Nonsense! I traded this holster from merchant and needed something to put in it! Esile drops the Eye of Sobble into the brew, then begins stirring and chanting. Gash: This lady is the stereotypical crazy witch who’s spells go terribly wrong! The cauldron spews smoke, which a vision clearing up. A large group storms an Ice Castle, and features Ian and Gash face to face with a snowman masked emperor on the throne with an attendant to the side. Gash: I was expecting an ice mask. Ian: That’s the Snow Emperor? Esile! No! I mean yes! Vast evil is there in that room and you two shall gallantly march to battle! Gash: But that shows we have an army. Where do we get that? Esile: Leave that to me. They don’t call me the best sorceress east of Tsiwt Mountain for nothing. Ian: We’re west of it though. Esile: Perhaps in your dimension. But here we are positioned exactly North by Northwest. You two go storm the castle. I’ll gather reinforcements. Gash: You want us to go by ourselves? You haven’t told us where it is! Esile: Hm. True true. What to do? I need Hguh with me so I shall give you Xam. Xam! Xam, a skinny boy, slinks out of a hole in the floor. Xam: Yes Ms. Best Witch Ever? Esile: Take these two to the Snow Palace! Xam: Aye-aye! I’ll get them there in a few days tops! Gash: Is it really that far away? Esile: No, it’s right nearby. But Xam’s not good with directions and I need time to gather your army. Ian: I think we’ll find it on our own then. Ian begins to leave, when Xam clings to both his legs. Xam: (Eyes glimmering) Go. Gash: Is this kid gonna follow us regardless? Hguh shrugs his shoulders as Ian sighs. Ian: Fine you can come. Just let go of my legs. Xam lets go and drops to the ground. Ian: We’ll rest a bit and heal our Pokémon. You have that much time to get help. Esile: Boy you sure move fast! I was considering a nap, a bath, maybe a trip to the southeast. Ian glares Esile down, her backing down. Esile: Fine, fine. Hguh, with me! Esile pulls Hguh in unnecessarily close and breaks a beaker filled with green liquid. A green smoke cloud rises over them, as they are gone. Another smoke cloud occurs as they return. Esile: Whoops! Forgot my Cursola! Need that! Cursola rolls its eyes in annoyance as Esile returns it. She drops another beaker as the two are enveloped in orange smoke this time. Gash: Are we going to be okay? Ian: We’ll have to be. End Scene The Snow Palace is a perfectly crafted ice castle carved right into the side of Tsiwt Mountain. Ian, Gash and Xam ride Tauntaun, it annoyed by the extra weight. It continuously tries to buck Xam off the end, though he giggles in delight. Xam: Whee! Gash: Now I see why you didn’t want to interact with any of them! They are annoying here! Ian: We need to focus on our attack now. Esile’s vision showed two armies fighting. So we either wait for her to arrive, Gash: Or we lure them out so they can be ambushed! Ian: (Grins) For once your instinct to jump right in matches mine. Xam: Ooh! Ooh! I wanna go first! Ian and Gash look to each other, shrugging their shoulders. Gash: Go for it kid. Xam: Yes! Geodude! Xam opens his Pokéball, choosing Alolan Geodude. Geodude: Dude. Xam: Can your wooly thing kick Geodude at the castle? Gash: Uh, sure? Tauntaun, listen to the kid. Tauntaun: (Irritated bellow) Xam: Alright Tauntaun! Kick Geodude at the castle! And Geodude use Explosion! Tauntaun turns and does a back kick, launching Geodude like a cannonball. Geodude curls up and glows white, releasing a massive Explosion that completely desolates the outer castle wall. Xam leaps and cheers while Gash looks dumbfounded. Gash: You give me so much trouble when I destroy stuff like that. It’s okay for the kid to? Ian: I would not have allowed this either. Xam: Charge! Xam takes off running towards the castle, choosing an Alolan Grimer. Two female soldiers are the first on scene with Ninetales and Alolan Ninetales engage. Pirt: Ninetales, Flamethrower! Ahsatan: Ninetales, Ice Beam! Ninetales breathes Flamethrower while Alolan Ninetales fires Ice Beam. Xam: Grimer, Gunk Shot! Grimer forms an energy trash bag that intercepts both attacks, forcing them back. Relvis, Nalic, Neb, Yrag, Yawnoc, Ttayw and Asor all rush to the scene. Gash: That kid is gonna get pulverized! Ian: Just wait. An explosion of yellow smoke occurs, Esile coughing. Esile: Ugh! Why would this one smell like rotten eggs?! When the smoke fades it reveals Tlaboc, Orez, Semaj, Eissej, Hguh, Nwad and Yram standing alongside her. Relvis: Tlaboc?! Tlaboc: Hello brother. The Tekcor Alliance stands before you today with victory in sight! Brothers and sisters, charge! Both sides charge forward, choosing Pokémon as they go. Yawonc’s Exeggutor towers overhead and comes crashing down with Dragon Hammer. Yram’s Ice Puff cloud floats up and absorbs the hit, releasing a blizzard gust that knocks it backwards and breaking through more of the ice castle. Nwad rides Galarian Rapidash in and guides the attention of the two Ninetales, them pursuing it. Ttayw’s Galarian Meowth and Asor’s Kantonian Meowth clash with Eissej’s Alolan Meowth and Tlaboc’s Alolan Persian. Revlis: You forget that I’m the stronger one, do you? I’ll make you remember! Marowak, Shadow Bone! Tlaboc: I’ve been practicing, little brother! Marowak, show off your Shadow Bone. The two choose Alolan Marowak, the two clashing with Shadow Bone. Semaj’s Galarian Weezing breathes Strange Steam at Neb’s Alolan Raichu, confusing it. Orez’s Alolan Dugtrio strikes Yrag’s Alolan Golem. Nilac’s Galarian Stunfisk latches onto Xam’s Grimer which slinks out. Hguh’s Runerigus blasts Stunfisk with Shadow Ball, knocking it away. Esile is fiddling with stuff in her sleeves when she drops a baker. It erupts with indigo smoke as Nerehc, Enirahtak and their Darmanitan appear. Enirahtak: What just happened? Nerehc: Never mind. Get the witch! Esile: Whoops! That’s not how it was supposed to work. Cursola, handle them for a minute. Esile chooses Cursola which is highly annoyed. It releases a Curse wave that surround the group in spirits, immobilizing them. Esile searches her pockets again. Ian and Gash have snuck their way into the castle and head down the main hallway. They make it to the main foyer, it being an empty room leading to a door on the other side. Gash: It’s too easy. Ian takes a piece of ice and throws it. The ice shatters on a clear wall which fades away afterwards. On either side of the room is Anirbas and Newg, each with a Galarian Mr. Mime tap dancing besides them. Newg: Welcome to our playroom. Anirbas: Our Mr. Mime would love to dance for you. Step out and play. Ian and Gash nod to each other, each choosing Delibird and Zoombini. They all rush forward, Zoombini taking the lead while skating. It crashes into a wall and stops, while Delibird fires an Ice Beam at that wall. The wall disappears, Delibird coming to a stop. It hits a new wall, separated from Zoombini. The floor diverts as Ian and Gash are separated away from each other. Ian: One controls the floors while the other controls the walls. Gash: Only question, how do we get around to stop them? Ian: Delibird! Present to lay a path! Gash: Zoombini, skate out towards one! Delibird spins and releases multiple Present orbs, a box forming around it and trapping it in the explosions. Zoombini skates towards Newg and Mr. Mime as it taps a pattern. The track of the floor shifts as it veers back towards the entrance. Gash: So red there has the floors. Any way to get to them? Ian: Maybe. Mr. Mime! Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Kantonian Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Ian: Misty Terrain! Mr. Mime inhales and exhales, releasing a pink mist across the floor. It rises up enough to cover the group, hiding their movements. The mist swirls as Anirbas surveys the area. Newg: Where, where, where?! Mr. Mime, fire Ice Shard! Newg’s Mr. Mime fires Ice Shards, impaling through the mist though not piercing it. Anirbas: Put a Barrier on us. Don’t let them through. Anirbas’ Mr. Mime raises a Barrier in front of them as they wait. A wave of rainbow light hits the Barrier, its luminosity amplifying and blinding them. They scream as the Barrier fades, being blasted by an electric Charge Beam. Newg: Anirbas! Zoombini leaps from the mist in front of Newg and Mr. Mime, a Pokéball in hand. It opens to choose Spyro the Dragon, it releasing a puff of fire that sears them away. The mist fades as both sides are down, Ian and Gash heading towards the exit. Anirbas: You think that this is the end? You will not past the elite guards so easily! A Galarian Darmanitan drops from the ceiling, cutting off their path. Gash: I’ve got this one. Spyro, go! Spyro rams Darmanitan from the side encased in flames, knocking it down. Ian and his Pokémon head off. Gash grins as Darmanitan gets up, glowing blue. Gash: Uh, what’s going on? Anirbas: (Joining the field) Our ability Zen Mode. Gives us a unique set of power. Darmanitan transforms into Zen Mode, flames being lit. Darmanitan releases its own Flamethrower as Spyro blocks it. Gash: Sheesh. So much for an easy win. Take it out! Ian walks through the throne room, with the Snow Emperor sitting on his throne. Snow Emperor: This, should not be possible. What manner of sorcery is this? Ian: Blame that witch out there. Though I don’t think I understand what you mean. Snow Emperor: I believe you do. One’s own worse enemy is himself. The Snow Emperor stands and removes his mask, revealing Ian’s face. Snow Emperor: They brought you cause you could match me. But I know how you think too! Ian: We’ll see. Snow Emperor opens a Pokéball, choosing Mr. Rime. He then puts the mask back on. Mr. Rime: Mr. Rime! Ian: Mr. Mime, Charge Beam! Snow Emperor: Light Screen to Icicle Spear! Mr. Mime fires a Charge Beam as Mr. Rime outlines a circle in the air with its ice cane. A blue Light Screen wall forms and takes the Charge Beam. It taps the Light Screen with its cane to freeze it over, firing a cascade of Icicle Spears. Ian: Misty Terrain to Dazzling Gleam! Mr. Mime raises a Misty Terrain, hiding them and the group vanishing when dispersed. Mr. Rime is blasted by Dazzling Gleam though protected by Light Screen. Snow Emperor: Restrict it with Psychic. Mr. Rime points its cane at Mr. Mime, freezing it in place with Psychic. Mr. Mime strains to resist, grinning. Snow Emperor: What could it possibly be happy about? Ian: That it knows it’s not alone. Several ice pieces are Flung at Mr. Rime, startling it and causing it to knock pieces away with its cane. Mr. Mime is freed and fires Charge Beam, blasting Mr. Rime back. Delibird flies overheads and drops Present bombs which explode on it. Snow Emperor: No fair! You can’t use two Pokémon! I would never! Ian: Why not? If you’re me then you wouldn’t mind such a tactic in an unofficial battle. Snow Emperor: In that case handle this! Sandslash, Icicle Crash! Snow Emperor chooses Alolan Sandslash, which slams Delibird with Icicle Crash. Delibird drops defeated as Ian returns it. Ian: Now it’s getting good. Sandslash! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Sandslash. Sandslash: Slash! Ian: Earthquake! Snow Emperor: Icicle Crash and Icicle Spear! Snow’s Sandslash and Mr. Rime fire Icicle Crash and Icicle Spear at Sandslash. Sandslash strikes the air and releases shockwaves for Earthquake, shattering the attacks. Snow’s Sandslash is hit and defeated. Ian: (Startled) That’s it? Snow Emperor: Mr. Rime, finish him off with Psychic! Ian: Mr. Mime, Charge Beam! Mr. Rime holds Sandslash down with Psychic as it is blasted by Charge Beam. The Light Screen has faded as Mr. Rime takes the full intensity of the attack. Mr. Rime falls defeated. Snow Emperor: No. (Drops to knees) I am the most powerful trainer. He said so. Ian: Who said so? Voice: That would be me. Tai Lung emerges from the shadows, striking Mr. Mime with a two fist strike. Mr. Mime skids back defeated as a black robed Gash comes out. Ian: The aid. You must be Hsag. Hsag: Glad Nai here isn’t as smart as his alternative counterpart. It wouldn’t have been as easy to manipulate him. Snow Emperor: Hsag! You said, you said that I was the strongest! That I could conquer Avonu! Hsag: I did. I lied. Hsag grabs Snow Emperor and throws him across the room, Ian catching him and falling with him. Hsag: I only used your inspirational powers to take control so I could rule through you. Now that you’ve lost, I can rise to the throne saying he killed you, and I killed him. Hsag snaps his fingers as Tai Lung charges again. Sandslash clashes with it, the two being blown back. Tai Lung grabs Sandslash’s leg with its tail, pulling it back in and striking it. Sandslash curls up and grabs its stomach in pain. Hsag: Such a pity. It will be interesting to see you sprawled out on the ice. Tai Lung charges again, as Shifu appears and intercepts. The two exchange a series of blows before Ian chooses Mienfoo, which strikes Tai Lung in the back with Hi Jump Kick. Gash arrives in the room. Gash: Can’t do anything without me, can you? Ian: Not against you. Mienfoo, Swift! Mienfoo fires Swift as Tai Lung destroys each star. Shifu slips through and strikes Tai Lung, startling and paralyzing it. Hsag scowls as he returns it, choosing a Wampa that is the size of the room. Shifu and Mienfoo charge but are swatted away like flies. Gash: (Returns Shifu) This is a job for Spyro! Gash chooses Spyro, which rams Wampa in a burst of flames. Wampa swats at it but misses. Blissey uses Psychic to bring in Mienfoo and Shifu, healing them and Sandslash with Soft-Boiled. Ian: There we go. Now we’re ready to help out. Sandslash: Slash. Sandslash spins, countering Meta Knight’s sword with its Night Slash. Meta Knight spins and vanishes, Sandslash leaping and clashing with it again. Meta Knight spins like a cyclone, slashing through Sandslash. Ian: Mienfoo, Shifu, go! Blissey, get that thing with Blizzard! Mienfoo and Shifu go to help Gash while Blissey breathes Blizzard. Meta Knight glides away from it and approaches with its blade when a bone strikes it from the side. Alolan Marowak stands there with the Snow Emperor dropping his mask. Snow Emperor: Why did you save me? I am your enemy, I attacked you! You attacked my castle to overthrow me! Ian: (Points to Hsag) That’s the enemy. You were a casualty. Snow Emperor: I refuse to accept that! Nor will I accept that traitor in charge! Ian: Then let’s beat him together. Meta Knight glides back for another attack as Sandslash intercepts it. Marowak leaps overhead and strikes it from behind. This allows Sandslash to land another attack and defeat it. Wampa falls over, breaking through the ice wall leading to the balcony. The blizzard rages outside. Hsag: If you want something done right, (pulls out Master Ball) use the primitive beast that started it all. Snow Emperor! You shall be replaced, by the Night King! Hsag opens the Master Ball, choosing the Night King of the White Walkers. It glares around the room for the situation, then forms a spear of ice. Hsag: That’s it Night King. Destroy them. The Night King looks unamused as it slams its spear into the ground. The ice floor collapses as Hsag falls with his screams disappearing into the blizzard. Gash: Dang! That was not what I was expecting to happen! Ian: Now you know why I’m against your more violent choices. Gash: Okay, okay. Point taken, lesson learned. May consider it in the future. Night King holds its hand out, the blizzard from outside blowing in. Sandslash raises a Sandstorm that shelters them from the attack. Mienfoo and Shifu charge to attack, Night King knocking them away. Snow Emperor: Marowak, Flare Blitz! Marowak spins its bone and is surrounded by green flames while charging. Night King clashes with the bone, the two stalling with each other. Gash: Spyro! Blast it! Spyro runs forward, breathing a burst of flames. Night King deflects it and preps to throw its spear. It throws it, impaling Spyro and it dropping. Gash: No! Ian: Sandslash, give cover! Sandslash raises its claw, a wall of Sandstorm cutting them off. Night King walks to it and puts its hand in the sand, freezing it over. Blissey pulls Spyro over with Psychic and heals it with Soft-Boiled. Blissey pants after this. Ian: Soft-Boiled uses Blissey’s health. She won’t last much longer. Gash: Not like we’ll last that long regardless! The Sandstorm is frozen as Night King breaks it. It slashes its spear as Sandslash blocks it. Sandslash takes the full of the attack and falls back defeated. Mienfoo fires Swift which freezes before reaching Night King. Spyro gets back up, growling but still injured. Gash: I don’t think we can take another hit. Ian: The only thing it hasn’t sliced through is Marowak’s bone. Nai, Snow Emperor: I am the Snow Emperor! Ian: We need you on the offense. Snow Emperor: (Pitch raises) Me?! I mean, (clears throat) me? Gash: Duh! We’ll lure its attacks and you go in to attack! Snow Emperor: Uh, I don’t, I mean, I think I will just go and tend to… Gash grabs Snow Emperor by the shoulders, glaring him down. Gash: Don’t you dare back off on me now. I still need to beat you in a battle. Now again. We’ll lure its attacks and you go in for the attack. Snow Emperor: O, okay. Gash: Good. Demohound! Gash opens the Pokéball, choosing Demohound. Gash: Sic ‘em. Demohound charges and leaps to bite Night King in the shoulder. Night King flails and forms an ice spear, stabbing Demohound. Demohound flails its head, tearing into Night King’s shoulder. Night King goes to attack again when a bone strikes its hand, knocking the spear away. The bone returns to Ian’s Marowak as Night King hones in on them. Night King grabs Demohound, freezing it over and dropping it. Night King throws its spear at Marowak, Marowak forming Iron Head to shatter it. Marowak stumbles back disoriented, a crack in its skull. Snow Emperor: Now! Snow Emperor’s Marowak leaps with Shadow Bone as Night King catches it by the throat. Marowak drops the bone to its other hand, jabbing Night King in the abdomen. It gasps as its body breaks and blows away. The blizzard outside dies down instantly. Gash: Whoo! Finally! Destiny fulfilled! Snow Emperor: That, oh my. What now? Ian: Who ruled these lands before? Snow Emperor: No one. Gash: Who knows what you look like without the un-intimidating mask? Snow Emperor: Un-intimidating?! This is top grade scary! Hsag said so! Gash: And he betrayed you. Ian: Perhaps Nai can help to restore the order of this area. And perhaps tame those crazy soldiers. Nai: Uh, sure. I guess I did want to rule. Ian: Do it the right way now. The battle outside has come to a stop, everyone looking to the clear sunny sky. Nai, Ian and Gash come out. Esile: Ah-ha! It worked! Tlaboc: There are two of him? Nai: (Forcing strength) Everyone! I am Nai. I toppled the Snow Emperor and ended the storm. With your cooperation, I would love to lead us to better times. Revlis: Ha! You really think we would surrender?! Long live the Snow Emperor! Everyone looks to each other, as they all go over to Nai’s side. Revlis grabs onto Nwad’s arm. Revlis: Wench! Where are you going?! Nwad elbows Revlis, as Yram hits him behind the head. He falls into the snow as the waitresses high five. Nai: I can’t promise it’ll be easy. But that we shall restore this world together. Esile: I shall help with that, handsome. Esile slips in close, hugging Nai. He uncomfortably breaks free. Ian takes his place. Ian: Hate to interrupt, but get us home. Esile: What?! But you’ve done so much! Ian: I think this world can only handle one of me. Gash: Yeah, and I do not want to be around when the other me pops back up. Though we still need a battle. Hey everyone! Who wants to see me battle Nai and Ian in a battle! Everyone cheers, as Nai looks to Ian nervously. Ian: You’ll be fine. Esile: I’ll get working on sending you home. I honestly have no idea how to get you back. It was a miracle to get you here in the first place. Ian: Then figure it out. Gash: Oh I probably could get Gingko to send us home. I’ve got a phone. Ian turns and glares at Gash. Ian: You could’ve gotten us home the entire time? Why not say so sooner? Gash: Because Gingko doesn’t like it when I bother him with stuff like this. Plus, we had to do the hero stuff. Ian: (Groans) Let’s just battle and get out of here. Gash: Yes! Hey, Yram! Mind teaming up with me? Yram: Okay! Gash and Yram choose Kirby and Ice Puff, while Ian and Nai both choose Marowak. The four Pokémon charge to clash. Main Events * Ian and Gash meet up in a mirror dimension and save it. * Ian's Marowak is revealed to have learned Bone Rush. Characters Main * Ian * Gash Snow Empire * Snow Emperor Nai * Hsag * Nerehc * Enirahtak * Revlis * Nalic * Neb * Yrag * Ttayw * Asor * Yawnoc * Pirt * Ahsatan * Newg * Anirbas Tekcor Rebellion * Semaj * Eissej * Tlaboc * Orez Other * Yram * Nwad * Hguh * Esile * Xam Pokémon Main * Mienfoo (Ian's) * Blissey (Ian's) * Marowak (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Shifu (Gash's) * Tauntaun (Gash's) * Kirby (Gash's) * Zoonbini (Gash's) * Demohound (Gash's) * Spyro (Gash's) Snow Empire * Mr. Rime (Snow Emperor's) * Sandslash (Snow Emperor's, Alola form) * Marowak (Snow Emperor's, Alola form) * Tai Lung (Hsag's) * Wampa (Hsag's) * Meta Knight (Hsag's) * Night King (Hsag's, destroyed) * Darmanitan (Nerehc's, Galarian form) * Darmanitan (Enirahtak's, Galarian form) * Raticate (Revlis', Alola form) * Marowak (Revlis', Alola form) * Stunfisk (Nalic's, Galarian form) * Raichu (Neb's, Alola form) * Golem (Yrag's, Alola form) * Meowth (Ttayw's, Galarian form) * Meowth (Asor's) * Exeggutor (Yawonc's, Alola form) * Ninetales (Pirt's) * Ninetales (Ahsatan, Alola form) * Mr. Mime (Newg's, Galarian form) * Mr. Mime (Anirbas', Galarian form) * Darmanitan (Anirbas', Galarian form, Zen Mode) Tekcor Rebellion * Weezing (Semaj's, Galarian form) * Meowth (Eissej's, Alola form) * Persian (Tlaboc's, Alola form) * Marowak (Tlaboc's, Alola form) * Dugtrio (Orez's Alola form) Other * Ice Puff (Yram's) * Rapidash (Nwad's, Galarian form) * Runerigus (Hguh's) * Cursola (Esile's) * Geodude (Xam's, Alola form) * Grimer (Xam's, Alola form) Trivia * This marks my third crossover special with Xaq. * The title of the episode and the overall theme of it is based off C.W. Lewis' Chronicles of Narnia. Specifically the first book; The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. ** The episode was also inspired by the anime episode The Cave of Mirrors! Ash went through a mirror to a mirror world with characters with reversed personalities. This is why Ian's friends were foes and vice versa. *** I took that a step farther and reversed everyone's names like a mirror would. * This crossover was originally designed as a special to feature the many new Galarian regional forms. As it involved traveling to an alternate dimension, Gash was a perfect fit to go along with it. ** All characters had the opposite form of a Pokémon that they show in their main series appearances. *** As Meowth has 3 forms, all three of them were featured. * The Snow Emperor theme came from Ian's Pokémon with regional forms, Sandslash and Mr. Mime, both being ice types. ** The Snow Emperor title was inspired by the Flame Emperor from the game Fire Emblem: Three Houses. ** The idea to use a snow theme instead of ice was based off the anime MÄR Heaven, where Princess Snow formed an ice castle to protect her while she slept. *** It also used the fact that snow is not as sturdy as ice, hinting at his weaker status. * Blissey was added into Ian's party due to Crobat, another Pokémon formally being owned by Eldes, was featured in another crossover, War with the Shadow of Aura. * Gash's Pokémon Shifu and Tauntaun were chosen so his doppelgänger, Hsag, could have snow based Pokémon Tai Lung (a snow leopard) and Wampa. * Gash's refernces to the "Dimension Travel for Dummies" book is based off the real world franchise of "How to For Dummies." * Gash fully embraces the stereotype of being sent to another dimension they had to be chosen heroes. In the Chronicles of Narnia, the characters arrival into Narnia marked just that. * Yram's Pokémon, Ice Puff, is a cloud based enemy that appears in the Paper Mario franchise. It was chosen to fit the ice theme and to reflect her aloof personality. * Esile was inspired by the witch that appeared in the Disney Pixar movie Brave. This included her cabin, her woodwork and her flighty personality. * The Night King, the main villain from the HBO series Game of Thrones, was chosen to be the final foe for its control over ice and cold, to be a counter for Gash's dragon, and because it resembles Gash's style of beast like Pokémon that rampage out of control. * Pirt, the mirror form of Trip, is a girl instead of a boy. This is due to Trip's typically emotionless state being able to be conveyed by either gender. It also represents that Trip's Pokémon that have known genders are all female. * Orez is backwards for Zero, which is the real name for Shadow. * The Slowpoke family, Farfetch'd family and the Zigzagoon family are the only Pokémon families with regional forms not to appear. ** Slowpoke due to the regional forms of its evolutions not being revealed at the time of release. ** Farfetch'd due to no prominent character owning a Farfetch'd, as well as a Sirfetch'd being featured by Joe. ** Zigzagoon family due to Willie, the main Linoone owner, having both forms. Also, Obstagoon is featured by Steve. *** If Gash didn't appear, Ian's companion through this event would've been Willie. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Stop Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials